From the Polish patent application P.408977, entitled “Stanowisko płatnicze w samoobsługowych . . . ”, there is known an auxiliary payment station in the form of a shopping trolley. It is characterized by the fact that a barcode reader is located on a metal plate fixed between a handle of the trolley and an upper edge of a loading basket. Also, an auxiliary touchscreen in a plastic casing is fixed between the handle of the trolley and the upper edge of the loading basket. A bottom of the loading basket is formed by a horizontally arranged polymeric plate to which a scale in the form of a platform is fixed. There is a plastic casing present in the front part of the loading basket. Inside it there is an auxiliary control computer, an auxiliary wireless Wi-Fi connection module, an electric battery and an RFID identifier. In a front wheel, a wheel rotation speed monitoring system is arranged, consisting of an inductive sensor and a toothed ring. Inside the casing there are cap-protected openings with leads for electric battery terminals. This provides for charging thereof from a 230 V electrical grid using a suitable rectifier.
A disadvantage of the known solution is exposing the scale to damage and decalibration, which may result from impacts occurring in everyday use.